Workshop
Contents: Intro / Cabinet / Bookshelf / Workbench / Cabin / Admin / Recycle Bin Introduction Unlocked at level 85, the Workshop offers six features, ranging from improving your Battle Girls to forging pets' gears. This mode will take Workplace's location at the main menu, relocating it to the Training section. The main screen. Operations here revolve mainly around these three materials: Magic Powder Magic Liquid Magic Crystal Cabinet The Cabinet allows you to improve various aspects of the Battle Girls through Skill Books, which you can obtain dots of by clearing the Elite Campaign from chapter 13 and beyond. Each Skill Book will address a different set of girls, offering diverse buffs, such as increased HP, spell power, defense, etc. The star ranking of each Skill Book is equal to the minimum Cabinet Level required to research it. Each skill in the books requires a certain amount of Magic Liquid, Powder and Crystals. The process can be quickened with diamonds. After every completed research, the buff will be applied to the Battle Girl, and you will receive Magic Experience, which is needed for the Bookshelf upgrade. Many skills have multiple stages, so it will take more than one research to complete it. Book stat buffs are listed at the bottom of the Battle Girl's stats details. Bookshelf The Bookshelf is very simple, your only action here will be upgrades. To upgrade, apart from the Magic Powder, Liquid and Crystals, you will need the Magic Experience gained from the Cabinet's Skill Books. Each level of the Bookshelf will increase the bonus stats growth given to the Battle Girls. Battle Girls' skill levels will increase by one for every ten levels of Bookshelf, starting at +1 at Level One. Materials for Level Upgrade Level Powders (x2) Diamonds Magic STR +% INT +% AGI +% Skill + 1 10000 200 20 1 2 15000 300 30 1.5 1 3 20000 400 40 1.5 1 4 25000 500 50 1.5 1 5 30000 600 60 3 1 6 35000 700 70 3 1 7 40000 800 80 3 1 8 45000 900 90 4.5 1 9 50000 1000 100 4.5 1 10 55000 1100 110 4.5 2 11 60000 1200 120 6 2 12 65000 1300 130 6 2 13 70000 1400 140 6 2 14 75000 1500 150 7.5 2 15 80000 1600 160 7.5 2 16 85000 1700 170 7.5 2 17 90000 1800 180 9 2 18 95000 1900 190 9 2 19 100000 2000 200 9 2 20 105000 2100 210 10.5 3 21 110000 2200 220 10.5 3 22 115000 2300 230 10.5 3 23 120000 2400 240 12 3 24 125000 2500 250 12 3 25 130000 2600 260 12 3 26 135000 2700 270 13.5 3 27 140000 2800 280 13.5 3 28 145000 2900 290 13.5 3 29 150000 3000 300 15 3 30 155000 3100 310 15 4 31 160000 3200 320 15 4 32 165000 3300 330 16.5 4 33 170000 3400 340 16.5 4 34 175000 3500 350 16.5 4 35 180000 3600 360 18 4 36 185000 3700 370 18 4 37 190000 3800 380 18 4 38 195000 3900 390 19.5 4 39 200000 4000 400 19.5 4 40 205000 4100 410 19.5 5 41 210000 4200 420 21 5 42 215000 4300 430 21 5 43 220000 4400 440 21 5 44 225000 4500 450 22.5 5 45 230000 4600 460 22.5 5 46 235000 4700 470 22.5 5 47 240000 4800 480 24 5 48 245000 4900 490 24 5 49 250000 5000 500 24 5 50 255000 5100 510 25.5 6 51 260000 5200 520 25.5 6 52 265000 5300 530 25.5 6 53 270000 5400 540 27 6 54 275000 5500 550 27 6 55 280000 5600 560 27 6 56 285000 5700 570 28.5 6 57 290000 5800 580 28.5 6 58 295000 5900 590 28.5 6 59 300000 6000 600 30 6 60 305000 6100 6 30 7 61 310000 6200 620 30 7 62 315000 6300 630 31.5 7 63 320000 6400 640 31.5 7 64 325000 6500 650 31.5 7 65 330000 6600 660 33 7 66 335000 6700 670 33 7 67 340000 6800 680 33 7 68 345000 6900 690 34.5 7 69 350000 7000 700 34.5 7 70 355000 7100 710 34.5 8 71 360000 7200 720 36 8 72 365000 7300 730 36 8 73 370000 7400 740 36 8 74 375000 7500 750 37.5 8 75 380000 7600 760 37.5 8 76 385000 7700 770 37.5 8 77 390000 7800 780 39 8 78 395000 7900 790 39 8 79 400000 8000 800 39 8 80 405000 8100 810 40.5 9 81 410000 8200 820 40.5 9 82 415000 8300 830 40.5 9 83 420000 8400 840 42 9 84 425000 8500 850 42 9 85 430000 8600 860 42 9 86 435000 8700 870 43.5 9 87 440000 8800 880 43.5 9 88 445000 8900 890 43.5 9 89 450000 9000 900 45 9 90 455000 9100 910 45 10 Workbench At the Workbench, you can forge Purple and Orange gears. For a price, of course. Each gear has its own cost of Magic Powder, Liquid and Crystals. In addition, the forging process is quite long, ranging from one to three days, depending on the gear. You can also upgrade the Workbench, each level decreasing the forging time and unlocking new gears for fabrication as well. The forging time can also be reduced by the usage of Binders, obtained from the Workplace's High Tech Factory. Cabin The Cabin works much like the Workbench; with the difference that the gears forged here are for pets, and the materials needed are lollipops and candy. Each pet can forge different kinds of gears, and with each level of the cabin, the forging time will be reduced, and new gears will be available as well. Binders can also be used at the Cabin to accelerate gear forging. The lollipops and candy required for the process can be obtained by clearing Sky Tower levels. Admin Here you can acquire those three fundamental resources: Magic Liquid, Magic Powder and Magic Crystals. Each level of Admin will allow you to purchase these resources with a new material: At level 1, you can buy only with Diamonds; At level 2, you can buy with Magic Crystals; At level 3, you can buy with Magic Liquid; At level 4, you can buy with Magic Powder; And at level 5, you can finally buy with Gold Coins. It is advisable to upgrade this feature to level 5 as soon as you can. Recycle Bin With the Recycle Bin, you can use spare gear to obtain more resources. To dissolve the gears, you will consume Plastic Bags, of which you'll have a limited number. They will automatically replenish with time. By upgrading Recycle Bin, you can unlock new gears to dissolve, decrease the cost of recycling, increase the Plastic Bag limit, and increase the critical rate. Category:Game Mechanics